Kickboxing
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Kyoko estaba corta de dinero, necesitaba más material para sus dojinshis como en darle algo bonito a Ayano, de pronto vio un montón de gente en la plaza municipal, ¿100000 yenes? Era como pan horneado y comido, la mejor forma de saciar sus necesidades.


Kyoko caminaba por las calles de la plaza de Nanamori, preguntaba por algunos materiales que necesitaba para su nuevo doujin de Mirakurun pero estaba ante la desdicha de estar corta de dinero, necesitaba un buen dinero para hoy pero no sabía la forma de hacerlo.

Cuando divagaba en busca de este método de pronto se topó con que había una pequeña cantidad de gente casi rodeando los cien a lo que se las ingenió para ver que estaba un pequeño ring de boxeo y dos personas peleando en él, eran un hombre de peinado gris de gran y fornido aspecto como una chica pelirroja de pequeñas coletas.

El hombre enorme de peinado militar en menos de nada lanzaba puños contundentes pero la joven pelirroja esquivaba sus golpes hasta que debido a su lectura durante el intercambio vio que el pecho estaba sin defensa, en menos de nada dio un fuerte rodillazo que hizo que el hombre casi se doblara y en menos de nada le dio una derecha en toda la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo creando impresión en la gente y por sobretodo que la propia Kyoko quedara con ojos estrellados, pareciera que fueran de esas emocionantes peleas de kickboxing que daban en la TV…

Tenía la mejor locura de todas para lograr hacer sus doujinshis, comprar un pote de ron con pasas, un cosplay, materiales y un peluche para Ayano, por cierto uno bonito y grande, ya saben por si la quieres y estás muy ausente, entre otras cosas.

Mientras tanto la kickboxer pelirroja de unos hermosos ojos azules estaba en el centro del ring mientras sonreía con amabilidad y gentileza mientras señalaba un cartel puesto en la pared de un mural cercano a su arena.

-Bien, la persona que logrará derrotarme a mí, Sawamura Ritsu, logrará ganar 100000 yenes- La gente comenzó a murmurar- Así es, si me vencen lograrán ganar 100000 yenes para ustedes mismos

Después de un rato de silencio Sawamura comenzó a buscar entre el público su más esperado contrincante para lograr intentar darle el premio

-¿Por qué no lo intentan, damas y caballeros? ¡Atrevanse a competir y el que me venza ganará 100000 yenes! ¡100000 yenes para ustedes solos!

Kyoko con alegría apretó los puños y con sus ojos estrellados dijo con un atisbo de felicidad

-Ya sé cómo ganar dinero, sólo será como esa película de Van Danme que vi en la tele

-Oye Yabuki-san- Preguntó una chica de gorra a otra joven más alta, eran de los cursos superiores de la secundaria Nanamori- ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Eres del club de karate, ¿No?

-No puedo hacerlo Ozaki-san, Sawamura es la líder del club de boxeo y aparte es campeona de kickboxing que hay en Nanamori, de hecho, ella está en segundo año de preparatoria. Es imposible que la derrote

-Es cierto, tuvo hasta ahora 31 combates, de los cuales ganó 29 y todas por Knockaut, es imposible que alguien venza así a Sawamura

-¡Acepto el reto!- Respondió una chica rubia de ojos azules un poco bajita mientras se quitaba su ropa hasta dejarse en camiseta blanca y pantaloneta blanca mientras que la gente más algunas estudiantes se echaban a reírse de la rubia ya que era imposible que alguien tan burra como Toshino Kyoko se le ocurriera pelear contra una experta de preparatoria como Sawamura.

-Pero, ¿Estás hablando en serio?- Preguntó sonriente Sawamura mientras se encogía de hombros como si dudara que alguien de primer año de secundaria le diera pelea y viniendo del tan famoso club de entrenamiento

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que hablo muy en serio- Sonrió de manera infantil mientras Sawamura se acercó con ella fingiendo estar emocionada

-¿Quieres pelear contra mí?

-Sí, porque si gano me darás 100000 yenes, ¿Verdad?

La gente alrededor del ring seguía riéndose sin parar mientras la pelirroja suspiró dando un leve silbido y segura de sí misma dijo

-Bien, muy bien… Siempre pido cinco yenes para empezar un round pero en esta ocasión va a hacer gratis, especialmente para ti, niña… Entonces comenzemos

-Gracias, Sawamura-san. Te derrotaré sin problemas

Kyouko no dijo nada al respecto mientras que como gesto de una gran pelea Sawamura le dio unos guantes de box rojas a su oponente la cual tuvo que pedir ayuda del público para amarrarse los elementos. Sawamura como Kyoko estaban en posición de combate mientras se veían fijamente.

-Adelante

-Comienza tú a pelear- Dijo Sawamura como muestra de cortesía a su oponente

-Comenzaré- Asintió Kyoko mientras hacía una pose chistosa de boxeo

-Vamos, hazlo- Sawamura usaba la mano derecha para señalar a su contrincante e insinuarla para llevarla a la lona en menos de nada mientras la gente carcajeaba un poco sin creerse del todo el panorama hasta que la rubia se lanzó al ataque no sin antes alzar el puño derecho al cielo y luego hacer girar como rueda el brazo y sacando la lengua como si calculara a su oponente, era como otro capítulo de Popeye o de esas claves que aplicaba en los videojuegos.

La gente dejó de reírse y algunos quedaron de piedra incluso las estudiantes sean de secundaria como de preparatoria quedaron con cara de WTF cuando vieron la gran escena que definía todo. Kyouko en menos de nada le conectó una bomba derecha impactando en el vientre de su oponente la cual escupió saliva y cayó rodando al suelo mientras la gente quedaba horrorizada: Kyoko usó el puño de tornillo.

-¿Viste eso Ozaki-san?

-Imposible, Yabuki-san… Ni me lo creo

La pobre Sawamura tosía mientras se paraba con un fuerte dolor de estomago por el golpe producido y se paró para intentar darle pelea mientras la rubia otaku con curiosidad se le acercó para decirle algo a su oponente la cual estaba absorta ante aquello

-Perdiste…

Sawamura miró a la fanaticada la cual estaba sin habla aunque no faltaban los idiotas oportunistas que la grababan con sus móviles, estaba haciendo el ridículo y era una fracasada a lo grande a lo cual empezó a reírse de manera burlona hacia la rubia

-Jajaja… Nunca admitiré mi derrota ante una retardada como tú

-Ya veo…- La rubia se encogió de hombros mientras se posicionó en una postura similar al de un boxeador común mientras miraba como leía fijamente a su oponente pelirroja

-Oye, amiguita- Preguntó Sawamura- Creo que has estudiado un poco de kickboxing, ¿Cierto?

-Si, yo fui entrenada pero no solo en eso

-¿Qué estilo de peleas usas aparte?- La pelirroja alzó la ceja

-Pues boxeo chino, boxeo filipino, boxeo francés, boxeo japonés y mi favorito, el boxeo tailandés- La gente quedaba sin habla como si vieran a una prodigio nacida como una luchadora nata, Sawamura estaba temblando en el fondo pero ignoraban que Kyoko hablaba de su videojuego favorito de peleas y hablaba de sus personajes dando a entender que la sensación de que era una temible oponente era falsa.

-¿Quieres pelear otra vez?- Preguntó la kickboxer dispuesta a no dejarse humillar por una niña sin cerebro

-Como quieras- Respondió la rubia la cual decidió hincarse de repente al suelo mientras Sawamura esperaba su ofensiva y en menos de nada un poderoso rodillazo mortal se impregnó en todo el resto de la kickboxer hasta hacerla caer en el suelo mientras Kyoko alzaba la otra rodilla imitando a un mono, de hecho la patada rodilla que hizo se llama La patada del tigre.

La gente de nueva cuenta grababa como murmuraba acerca de esa chica extraña de cabello rubio, la cual nuevamente se le acercó a la pobre Sawamura la cual estaba cubriéndose la cara por el fuerte golpe que le dio la japonesa, de hecho ese golpe era de un boxeador tailandés de primera categoría.

-Te aconsejo que te rindas cuando antes, Sawamura-san

-…

-Porque soy la protagonista

En eso Sawamura se volteó mientras tenía una mirada inyectada en sangre junto a su leve sangrado de sus fosas nasales, le había roto la nariz

-Me la vas a pagar… Maldita retrasada

-¿Quieres algo buena onda? Pues checa esto…

Kyoko se encogió de hombros, se volteó para luego bajarse los pantalones mientras decía en un tono burlesco y una mirada despectiva hacia su oponente

-Ese es el ritmo que percebe, eve… Uh… Saca el bote y lo mueves, eves… Uf, mueve el bote, sí

Luego se los subió y vio la mirada iracunda de la pelirroja de preparatoria

-Lo sabía, debí cantarle la batidora

-¡Esto es personal! ¡Voy a matarte rubia subnormal!

-¡Uy si cómo no!- Alzó las manos e hizo la del meme de aquella frase- Mira que miedo tengo

En menos de nada Sawamura dio uno que otro buen puño pero Kyoko los esquivaba, era como pillar una aguja en un pajar comer pescado de un solo bocado, en medio de la ira y la vergüenza la corroída y poseída pelirroja saltó hacia el aire con tal de encestarle una patada voladora pero la rubia se apartó haciendo que la kickboxer le encestara la patada a uno de los asistentes a la pelea.

Una vez más la peleadora se paró para dar el último golpe a lo que se lanzaron ambas, era como el famoso cliché de las películas de kung fu de quien ganaría en una reta de patadas mortales era el vencedor, en ese caso Kyoko le encestó una patada karateca sobre la cara de Sawamura mandándola de nuevo al suelo donde definitivamente no se levantaría nunca de allí a lo cual sorprendió al publico y fue merecedora de aplausos como de selfies hasta una sensual mujer le besó la mejilla.

En momentos como estos juraría que Ayano estuviese entre la gente, viendo aquello, comiendo espinacas o un ron con pasas y haría papilla a esa mujer pero, una cosa era ser celosa compulsiva y otra cosa era ser una tsundere que le costaba hablar con su tachi, aunque comúnmente las tsunderes suelen ser tachis moderadas pero ni eso.

Kyoko finalmente obtuvo los 100000 yenes y en eso pensó para comprarse una impresora como un pequeño estudio y materiales de dibujo, materiales y mercancía de Mirakurun, un pote de ron con pasas y un peluche para Ayano, en ese caso un oso teddy grandote. Y sobre Sawamura se dice que llena de tristeza y vergüenza se fue a la preparatoria para anunciar su retiro e irse de Nanamori por un tiempo indefinido probablemente hasta encontrar su camino.


End file.
